violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Calendar
The Imperial Calendar is a calendar system devised by the Eternal Empire sometime in 50 AE. The purpose of the calendar is to organize time in an easily understandable format that can be used to efficiently archive events and records of the past, and to plan for the future. The Imperial Calendar is composed of 256 days, each being 24 hours in length. The days convert into 1 year, which is divided into 8 months. These months are further divided into 4 weeks of 8 days each. Thus, 1 month is 32 days. The year labels, "BE" and "AE" are used to denote the year 0. "BE" stands for Before Establishment or Empire, and "AE" stands for After Establishment. Both refer to the year in which the Eternal Empire were established, which is 0 AE. Calendar Months There are eight months in the year. The length of a month is based on the length of one Moons cycle. *Dominus *Ascensus *Casus *Mortus *Solus *Baratrus *Terminus *Lumenus The four seasons are spread equally across the months. Winter begins in Lumenus and ends in Dominus, spring begins in Ascensus and ends in Casus, summer begins in Mortus and ends in Solus, and fall begins in Baratrus and ends in Terminus. Days of the Week There are eight days in one week, and the progression of a week is themed after the lemniscatus cycle. *Divano *Lunaro *Solaro *Viscero *Animo *Inferno *Doloro *Lumeno Divano represents the original state of divinity of Creation, when the Body of Eden was first created by God. Lunaro represents the Moons and night, and their connection to the state of Creation after the original sin was committed. Solaro is the opposite, invoking the Sun and day, which represents the guarantee of absolution and the promise that there will always be another day -- a return to the light. Viscero represents Mu and how souls must be of the flesh to achieve restitution. Animo is reprsents the formation of Purgatory and the extra purification some souls must undergo before rejoining with the macrocosm. Inferno is representtive of the perpetuation of sin by mortals, spirits, and the existence of Hell, a place created out of pure sin. Doloro represents the suffering that must be endured by each and every soul until the End Times. Lumeno represnts the End Times, itself, and the restoration of the Body of Enoch. Holidays Throughout the year, there are numerous days dedicated to celebration and reverance of something, whether it be a religious holy day, or something based on the seasons, culture, or nation of a people. Major Holidays *'New Year's Day' (Dominus I) - Day of celebration for the beginning of a new year. *'Ascension Day' (Ascensus II) - Celebrated by Lucerians; Day of reverance and commemoration for the Ascension of Enoch. *'Mardi Gras '(Ascensus XI) - Day of large, luxurious feasts, parades, and other celebrations before a time of fasting and abstinence. *'Lent '(Ascensus XII to XIX) - Celebrated more commonly in the Eternal Empire; period of fasting and abstinence. *'Jubilee' (Ascensus XX) - Celebrated by Lucerians; a day of revelry in the belief that all souls will return to a state of unified divinity in the End Times. Feasts are common on this day, as it also marks the end of Lent's fasting. *'Sunfest' (Mortus XXXII to Solus X) - Celebrated in Tonazico; reverance of the Sun and remembrance of the dead. *'Fire Festival' (Solus I to Solus XXI) - Celebrated in Tonazico; worship and reverance of the dragons and fire. *'Independence Day' (Solus IV) - Celebrated in Amadea; commemorates the Amadean War for Independence. *'Amadeus Day' (Solus XXIX) - Celebrated in Amadea; commemorates the discovery and colonization of the continent of Amadea. *'Veterans Day' (Baratrus III) - Celebrated in Amadea; celebrates and remembers those who served in war, especially the War Between the States. *'Día de Muertos' (Baratrus XXXII) - Celebrated primarily in Canalla; reveres and celebrates the dead. *'Thanksgiving' (Terminus XXIII) - Celebrated in Amadea; a time near the end of harvest season when families come together and celebrate by feasting. *'Day of Psalms' (Lumenus I) - Celebrated primarily in the Eternal Empire; day of intensive prayer, worship, and singing hymns. *'Lumas' (Lumenus XXV) - Celebrated by Lucerians; celebrates Lux Aeterna and the eventual fulfillment of God's covenant with mortalkind. The holiday is characterized by worship, prayer, feasts, giving and receiving presents, singing carols and hymns, and other befitting activities. Elvish Holidays *'Day of Rebirth' (Dominus I) - Elvish celebration of the rejuvenation and rebirth of the soul. *'Winter Festival' (Dominus XII-XVI) - Primarily celebrated by the Cheyenne and Wauna; reverance of the winter. *'Soil Dance' (Ascensus XX) - Primarily celebrated by the Wauna; day of worship and reverance for the Nature spirits Winyan and Taregan *'Day of Thunder' (Casus VI) - Day of celebration and worship of the rain spirits. *'Spring Festival' (Casus XII-XVI) - Primarily celebrated by the Cheyenne and Wauna; reverence of the spring. *'Snake Dance' (Mortus V) - Celebrated by the Honovi; reverance of snakes and other desert animals. *'Sun Dance' (Solus I) - Primarily celebrated by the Honovi; day of worship and reverance for the Sun spirit Aneptu. *'Summer Festival' (Solus XII-XVI) - A celebration in reverance of summer. *'Animal Fair' (Baratrus II) - A celebration of animals and animal spirits. *'Day of the Spirits' (Baratrus XIII) - Day of worship and reverence of spirits. *'Fall Festival' (Terminus XII-XVI) - Primarily celebrated by the Cheyenne and Wauna; reverence of the fall. *'Nightway' (All nights of Lumenus leading up to the Moon Dance) - Primarily celebrated by the Cheyenne; singing, chanting, and dancing upon nightfall. *'Moon Dance' (Lumenus XXXII) - Primarily celebrated by the Cheyenne; day of worship and reverance for the Moon spirits Kanuna and Poloma. *'Powwow' (Various dates) - An Elvish celebration involving feasts, singing, dancing, and other activities. Category:Lore Category:Mechanics